sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Spiritual Burst
Spiritual Burst (Commonly known as Trance Mode) is an ability that hails from the Vita Nova dimension, It is said that those with highly influenced souls can enter a phase where their bodies are boosted by a significent amount of power. The most common Spiritual burst is that of Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze however there have been many many more types of Spiritual Bursts before his came around. History In ancient times Vita Novians were greatly in touch with their souls and could harness their spirits to access greater heights in power. However this lust to control their emotions and to force them to change willingly caused conflict among many inner selves, this caused many wars to wage among friends and family due to people losing themselves to their own spiritual lust.. After Centuaries past the power of spiritual burst dwindled to those who could use it. However. the power began to rise again when Doctor Edgar Cyrex forced the ability of Trance onto the infant Airon Hikarikaze in hopes to create the most powerfull soldier, what he failed to realise however that the baby was too young to access such an ability. The power would then awake several years later when "Jonic" would suffer emotional trauma from the death of Yuri Violet, causing him to enter a dark unstable variation. Requirements For one to have access to a Spiritual burst they must have a powerfull spirit if by natural encouragement, or by influence of other things. A Trance mode is commonly activated when someone has taken enough pain be it physical or emotional, however the type of Spritual Burst activated depends on the spirit who is entering the burst. For one to have a Spiritual Burst become accessable to them in the first place they must have overcome a great emotional change in themselves. A Spiritual Burst that has been forced on will be quite unstable and destructive even if one is aware and unwilling of their actions, It is beleived that the Blue Planet Aquarius-Éternus emits an aura to stop such things happening however. Trance can also be obtained through genetic adjustment. The evil scientst Doctor Edgar Cyrex obtained his ability to harness Trance by doing so as well as forcefully awakening it with genetics, as well as giving it to the highest ranks of his army. Limitations A Spiritual Burst can be maintained for a certain amount of time depending on the form. for example a normal Trance mode can only last for 30 minutes. A Trance will also fail if someone has become too wounded to fight. Types of Spiritual Burst (Trance) any beings Spiritual Levels can reach up to Level 3 in boost. Every type of Trance depends on the being whos in it. each getting a letter representing the form for example, Trance Mode B (Breaker) The following types otherwise are Base Trance This is the most common type of Spiritual Burst and by far the weakest and common type. These Spiritual Bursts are activated by a huge spiritual rush from a determination to fight even after a huge mass of injury or under a spiritual rush of emotion. These types of Spiritual Burst will boost strength and grant flight via levitation but will end after 30 minutes or unleashing all of the spiritual energy one has. Characters who have this Type Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami Aequnum the Ookami Karen Knight the Badger (this will be updated as more characters who are able to access Spiritual Burst appear) Trance Mega Evolution A Spiritual Burst can occur in a Pokemon found in Vita Nova, Pokemon who can connect their spirits with their trainers if they themselves are in a Spiritual Burst. This change will act and behave almost exactly like Mega Evolution but without need of a Mega Stone (example People in a Spiritual Burst can cause Charizard to Mega Evolve without obtaining a Mega Stone). But this Change is even more temporary then the normal method adding a 30 minute timer to how long they can maintain it. Pokemon who do not usually Mega Evolve can access one via this method. Characters who have this type Jacob the Pikachu (Mega/Trance Jacob) Artificial Trance These types of Spiritual Bursts were created by Doctor Cyrex as a quick way to enter a spiritual burst. this is either activated by a Stimulant which is injected into a user, or by Forcing complete strain on ones body. While this easily activates a Trance Mode the effects on ones bodies can resuilt in horrible deformation and loss of mind and sanity. Doctor Edgar Cyrex Bios03 the Creation Aka Trance Mode N (Nemesis) Yuritwo the Altered Clone Gennatwo the Altered Clone Victor Arrogan Connortwo the Altered Clone Aka Trance Mode M (Mobutent) Dark Trance A Dark trance is an unstable variation built around negative fury and chaos and the forcing of a trance-formation. It can be stated as a failed form, when in these forms People will loose all sense of identity and rampage into a destruction until either they are subdued or the 30 Minutes pass. Only one type has been shown and has not been shown since. Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Enhanced Trance an enhanced Trance (or Spiritual burst) can be classed as a level 2 mode. These types of Trances are differentiated by having Letters applied with them which are determined by the user. This mode is stronger but lasts for half as long as a regular mode, Variations on how to access this type of Trance exist as well as it requiring alot of energy to access, for example Jonic unifys his spirit with the soul of Breaker Earthsoul to enter a fusion Trance. While Oblivion needs to be at his entire peak of anger to access his. The following types are.. Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami - Trance Mode B (Breaker) Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami - Trance Mode T (Tyrant) Karen Knight the Badger - Trance Mode V (Valkyrie) Victor Arrogan - Trance Mode V (Volcano) (This will be updated as more Types are discovered) Ultima Trance The Strongest level of Trance and greatly powerfull. however The time limit is even bleaker in this mode and can even kill a user if they remain in it for too long, Accessing this level of Trance also takes up alot of power and energy which makes it a very very rare case to see someone enter. Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami - Trance Mode S (Sacred) Bios03 the Creation - Trance Mode Dr (Draco) (Artificial) (this will be accessed as more are discovered) Boom Universe Only Trance Mode X This variation is vastly identical to regular trance's in the main canon, but is named as such to differentiate it from the main variation. Ancient Spiritual Burst A type of Trance enhanced by a set of golden armor. It was once said to have been used by an ancient king who did not bare a strong enough spirit. The armor was overwhelmed by the boosted spirit and vanished for a very long time. The ones who have been able to use this type of Trance Overwise are Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Gallery Trance Jonic.png|First design of Trance Jonic Trance Oblivion.png|Trance Oblivion (old design) - By JonicOokami7 Trance returns.png|Trance Jonic D - by JonicOokami7 guiding light.png|Trance Jonic (old design) blazing with Aura - by JonicOokami7 Trance Mode B.png|Trance Jonic B (old design) - By JonicOokami7 Trance Jonic v.2.png|Trance Jonic updated - By JonicOokami7 Trance Mode S Finished.png|Trance Jonic S Standing fierce - by JonicOokami7 Wrath of Cyrex.png|Trance Jonic and Trance Cyrex - By JonicOokami7 Trance Yuritwo.png|Trance Yuritwo - by JonicOokami7 Mega Jacob revealed.png|Mega/Trance Jacob - By JonicOokami7 Cyrexian Nemesis.png|Trance Bios03 N - By JonicOokami7 Raging Trance.png|Trance Oblivion (New Design) Unleashing his Power - by JonicOokami7 True Tyrant.png|Trance Oblivion T Appears - By JonicOokami7 Ancient Spiritual Burst.png|Jonic (Boom version) In Ancient Armor Trance - By JonicOokami7 Ferocious Being.png|Trance Jonic B (New Design) Stands ready to fight - By JonicOokami7 The Ultimate Burst.png|Trance Bios03 DR after being awakened into destruction - JonicOokami7 Trance-Formation.png|the I.B.S in potential Spiritual Bursts/Tranceformations (except Jonic and Jacob who's Trance Mode/Mega Evolution are canon) - by JonicOokami7 Trance Karen.png|Trance Karen V- By JonicOokami7 Trivia *Trance was based and named (the shortened name at least) after the Limit Break System from Final Fantasy IX Category:Stories